


Morning Pick Up Line

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I write a bad pick up line on your coffee cup every time I’m your barista’ au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Pick Up Line

Naruto knows it’s never going to happen. Sasuke – he only knew the name because he had to write it on the cup – is some big wig business man and Naruto was working in a coffee shop to help pay for college. He knew he wasn’t going very far in life, but he didn’t exactly care. Whatever he did would be better than the foster homes he bounced back and forth from. Plus, he wanted to be a teacher. It wasn’t a luxurious job or anything, but he got to teach kids.

Today Naruto picks 'Hey, I’m looking for treasure. Can I look around your chest?' It’s silly and stupid, but he likes the little roll of Sasuke’s dark eyes every time he read it as he steps out the door. This one even gets him a little snort in amusement before Sasuke steps outside. 

They don’t actually talk other than that. Naruto wishes him good morning and asks for his order and Sasuke orders the same black coffee every day. Naruto’s even taken it upon himself to get Sasuke his coffee before he reaches the register if it's busy sometimes. 

There are unusual days when Sasuke comes in late in the day though. He looks tired and worn, a big difference to his fresh face in the morning. The job must be a stressful one if he is coming in looking like that. It’s normally the same order and today Naruto chooses to write 'Save a horse, ride a cowboy.' 

It has a cork of the others lips as he rolls his eyes, finding himself a seat in the corner. 

Today is the first day he’s ever stayed. 

Sasuke makes himself comfortable, pulling out his laptop and taking a sip of his coffee. He stretches his arms a bit before he's suddenly typing at the speed of light. Naruto’s never actually seen anyone type so fast before. 

Two hours later and he’s still at it.

Naruto decides it’s about time to go over and refill his coffee. He hasn’t taken more than that first sip and he could probably use something to eat too. 

It’s at the last minute he decides to write another pick up line. It’s the third today, but Naruto feels weird not writing one on the cup. Maybe it will give Sasuke a little chuckle before he gets back to his work. 

'Will you reject me if I try to pick you up?'

“Hey, uh-” It takes a moment for Sasuke to realize Naruto is talking to him and another for dark eyes to focus on Naruto. “I just thought you might be hungry so I brought you some food…and another coffee.”

The surprise on the other’s face has a smile pulling at Naruto’s lips. He can see the appreciation in those dark eyes as Naruto places them on the table. “How did you know I like scones?” he asks, already pulling a piece off. 

“Oh-” Naruto is the surprised one this time. Sasuke has never actually talked to him other than his normal coffee order. “I just guessed,” Naruto shrugs. Naruto goes to leave when he remembers something else. “Oh, and it’s on the house so don’t worry about paying when you leave.” 

“You don’t have to do that. I can pay,” he says and he goes to pull out his wallet. Naruto shakes his head, waving his arms in a defensive manner. 

“No, really,” Naruto insists. “I don’t mind. Plus, you didn’t even order them.”

“How about I get you something then?” 

That definitely has Naruto confused. Why would Sasuke want to get him something? It didn’t make sense at all. Plus, Naruto could just grab stuff for free any time he wanted. Not that he does or anything, he doesn’t want to make more work for the baker. 

“Why don’t you join me then?” Apparently, the lack of answer has Sasuke realizing Naruto doesn’t want anything. 

“Wait- what?” 

That has him even more confused. Why would Sasuke want Naruto to join him? Naruto was just the waiter. He wasn’t anything special. 

“Join me.”

Naruto gets one good look at those dark eyes and he decides it’s about time for his break anyway.

\------------------

It’s nearly two hours later – and thankfully the café isn’t busy – when Naruto gets up, a smile on his face. They’ve talked about more than Naruto can even process and another few rounds of coffee later has Naruto realizing he needs to start closing the place up. 

Sasuke lingers for a while, putting his laptop away and finishing off the cup of coffee he still has. Naruto is surprised to find he’s still there when he comes out from the back after cleaning a few things. The place is spotless now and he isn’t exactly sure what to do next.

They walk out of the little café in silence and Naruto can’t help but wonder if they are going to do this again. Are they just going to go back to their normal routine after this? A smile, an order and a pick line on a mug? Naruto doesn’t want that.

Before he can voice his thoughts though, Sasuke beats him to it. “The answer is no.” 

Naruto has no idea what the hell he is talking about. 

The confusion must show on his face, because Sasuke holds up the to-go cup Naruto brought him two hours ago, smirk tugging up his lips. It takes a moment for Naruto to realize he’s referring to the pickup line written across the mug. 

Three years later, when they live together, Naruto likes to stick sticky notes on Sasuke’s mug with pickup lines on them. Sasuke likes to stick sticky notes around the house telling Naruto how amazing he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at narudobe-sasuteme.tumblr.com


End file.
